Human Ready
by Gooseonline
Summary: What if Carlisle changed Bella First,- - - my vampires are cannon with a slight twist on some things. MY BEAT AND I ARE CURRENTLY REWORKING THIS STORY NOW
1. Chapter 1 Reposted and modified

SM owns Twilight

* * *

my standard disclaimer : my story my rules, I can make cats woof and dogs tweet.

* * *

I would like to thank Jeni K for her help.

* * *

1918

Carlisle POV

New York City

I have been working at the downtown hospital in New York for 3 months now, and I am loving the life. I spend my time at home, away for the hospital just reading. When my phone went off, I was told that I was needed at the hospital because there was a code red and there were casualties coming to the hospital. I was waiting for the call because I heard an explosion.

As I walked into the hospital, it was mayhem. There were doctors running everywhere. I walked up to the doctor in charge,

"How can I help Greg?" I questioned.

"Carlisle, thank God you are here!" I had a silent giggle at that, because if he really knew me he would be asking God to save him.

"Can you look after the family that is about to come in, it's a family containing mum, dad and daughter?" Greg informed me.

"Sure." I said happily.

As I waited for the family, I helped with the small wounds. People were coming in with cuts and burns from the explosion. I was told that the family was at the ambulance bay. I walked up to the back of the ambulance and saw that the dad had passed and they were working on the mum and daughter.

When I got them situated in a private room. I was able to get the daughter stable quickly, so that I could try and save the mother.

When I got to the mother, I saw that I was only going to be able to manage her pain. When I went to give her more painkillers, she motioned to me to come closer,

"Look after her please? Her name is Isabella Marie Swan, I do not know what you are but my heart is telling me that you can save her!" She pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"I will, she is my daughter now, she is in safe hands" I told her, with as much sincerity as I could muster.

I was sitting next to Isabella when Greg walked into her room.

"Carlisle, I am here to inform you that the mother has just passed." He said with little feeling, like most doctors had to because of the frequency of death we dealt with each day.

That night when most of the staff were either occupied or not at the hospital, I went to Isabella's room.

"Good evening Isabella." I said tenderly.

"Hi Carlisle, how are you?" She asked unsure of what was going to happen next.

"I am good, I am here to take you home Isabella. You will always be looked after." I told her.

"I'm ready to start my new life with you Carlisle." Isabella said without hesitation

I took Isabella home with me that night. I chose to change her now because she was still in pain from her injuries.

When she woke, she was a newborn vampire. I needed to know how she was feeling, it took 3 days for her transformation to be complete. On the third day, her heart stopped and she opened her red eyes.

"Hello Isabella, do you remember anything that happened?" I ask hoping that she had lost most memories.

"I think there was an explosion and our car got hit. Then I remember seeing you, then it gets fuzzy. Please tell me what's going on, what happened to my parents, where am I, why can I see everything?" she asked sounding slightly scared.

"I will answer all your questions, first I need you to answer some for me, ok?" I said trying to calm her.

"Yes." She nodded slightly, still unsure.

"How are you felling? Is your throat burning?" I asked her hoping that it wasn't hurting.

"No my throat is just a tickle, like I'm not able to clear it. I feels weird." Isabella said looking like she was hoping that she gave the correct answer.

"Just a tickle, that's good. But I will take you out to feed soon, it's ok to feel weird. That feeling will go soon. Stand up for me, good girl, again but slower." I said instructing her.

Isabella POV

Carlisle had to reteach me to move in my new and improved body, the aim was to act and move as a human would.

"Isabella lift your arm, please, good, now slower." I could control at the speed that an average human was capable of doing, I was starting to get to know my new body better. Carlisle walked away a few minutes later he came back with some objects.

"I have a task for you, I need you to tread this needle for me. This will help with your concentration and super fine motor skills. This might take a few days, it might not, depending on how quickly you pick it up." Carlisle explained patiently.

"Thank you, Dad." I told him.

I took the needle and thread and was successful by the next day at threading the needle. I ran to find dad to let him know of my success in the task he had required of me to complete.

"Dad, I did it!" I showed Carlisle that the thread was through the eye of the needle. Dad took it from me.

"Well done Little girl, do it again for me." He said with a smile full of pride.

"Ok," I did it a few times in front of him. He had a huge smile on his face.

"The next test is a 1000 piece jigsaw puzzle. Just remember to be gentle and if you need anything you can always come and get me. I am here for you, always." He told me, giving me a fatherly kiss on the forehead.

It had been two days since I woke up, after my change, Carlisle took me hunting. My first meal was a cougar but that wasn't enough, so I caught three white tailed deer. They weren't as nice as the cougar, but I knew I would have to feed from other animals so that I would not kill off a whole species.

"Isabella, whatever animal has the highest population will be the thing we will choose to eat more of, understand?" Carlisle explained.

"Yes Carlisle" I replied.

"That doesn't mean that you can't spoil yourself with other animals, every now and then, as a treat." Dad explained.

"Ok" I told him understanding my options

I was able to complete a different puzzle this one had 10,000 pieces, in two hours without breaking any pieces.

"Carlisle what happened the day Renee and Charlie died?" I finally got the nerve to question.

"Isabella, that day there was an explosion near Parrot Island. It sent shrapnel all over New York. The media are calling it "The Water Front Explosion." They also reported that the fires that started the explosion were started by a man called Michael Kristoff, who set alight to the warehouse which had stored two million pounds of ammunition and a lot, a lot of TNT. That is what exploded and sent the sent fragments all over New York. There was glass windows broken in the town hall." Carlisle informed me.

"Your dad died on the way to the hospital and your mother died during the night with no pain felt." He said.

"Thank you Dad, for looking after my family and changing me." I said gratefully.

"Isabella, we will need to move houses every few years. I use to move every 10 to 15 years. I would like to keep that routine, there are possibilities to move before the 10 years is up." He told me.

"Where have you lived before?" I asked very curious.

"I have lived in USA, Canada, England, Brazil, Russia and most of Europe." Dad said looking like he was reliving each place.

"Which one was your favourite place to stay?" I asked, curious to know the answer.

"I liked Europe the best because I could travel to many different countries in the one continent and learn about different cultures." He said with a wistful smile on his face.

"Dad can we go traveling soon? I would like to learn lots of things." I asked, excited to start my education in the ways of the world.

"Yes, little girl we can go on a trip." He said delighted with the opportunity to share this amazing life with someone else.


	2. Chapter 2 reposted and modified

A/N I am making fictional flights for the time period. I can make cats say woof if want or need.

I would like to thank Jeni K for her help.

1919

Bella POV

NYC July

"Bella," I found I liked being called that more than Isabella. I looked over at Dad.

"We need to move to a new place soon. I have a house in Watford City, North Dakota that I haven't used for 60 years, so it will be safe to live in for a few years." Carlisle informed.

"Ok sounds good Dad. I put my trust in you to keep me safe. When would you like to move and what do we take with us?" I asked eager to get started.

"Bella we need to be sure that you will be able to survive the trip over without the bloodlust taking over. You will just need to pack the little things that you don't want to leave behind." Dad told me.

It only took 6 months until I was human ready so we moved to Watford City. We moved into Carlisle's house, it was a gorgeous two story house with 8 rooms and 4 bathrooms.

"Dad can we go traveling now that I'm human safe?" I asked, eager to see the world.

"Yes we can, where would you like to go first, Sweetheart?" Carlisle asked, ready to help me enjoy this life.

"Can we spend year around Europe and then come back here?" I asked, not wanting to ask for too much, for my first time out in the world.

"Yes we can Bella, I would like to to take you to Paris. Then we can go where ever you would like." He said.

"We will go after I quit at the hospital, which should not take no longer than a two weeks." Dad replied, he wanted to make sure the hospital was covered when he left.

I spent my time packing for our year long trip, but I did not pack much because Dad said we would buy things over there when we would need them.

We got to the airport and headed to Paris. The plane was small but Carlisle had got the whole front of the plane for only for us. When we had been seated,Carlisle got the attention of the first class steward.

"We would like to be left alone the whole flight. we will not be needing anything from you, as we have our own drinks." Carlisle informed the man politely.

"Yes Sir, if you do need anything push the call button." The Steward told us.

"Thank you, you are welcome to go now." Carlisle said.

I breathed easier once he was out of my sight.

"Bella are you thirsty? How is your throat?" Dad asked looking concerned.

"Yes Dad my throat is hurting?" I said whining a bit, because it was really starting to hurt.

"Little girl, you need to tell me sooner." He reached into the cold bag and pulled out a flask. My venom started to pile in my mouth as I smelt the blood that was in the flask.

"Drink sweetheart, I have a lot more if you need it." I took a long drink, it felt so good when it hit the back of my mouth.

"Thank you, Dad, that feels so good. That removed the desperation that I had been starting to feel." I told Dad.

It was half way through the flight, when Carlisle gave in and drank some blood.

"Dad what type of blood are we drinking?" I asked, still getting used to the different flavors.

"It is white tail deer." Dad enlightened me to what animal blood it was.

"Would you like to learn French while we wait for the flight to be over?" Dad asked, eager to teach me new things.

The flight was finally over and we had gone through most of the blood supply.

"What would you like to see first?" Dad asked.

"Can we go to the Louvre and spend hours there?" I asked, not wanting to waste a moment of our time here.

"Of course, Bella." Dad replied.

1920 Jan

Carlisle POV

Paris

We walked in to the Louver and I just stood back watching my daughter immerse herself in the amazing paintings on the walls. I was telling her about each painting in French in a voice that only she could hear. She was excited and had the same reaction to each painting, she was awestruck. Bella spoke fluent French now and could not get enough of each painting.

When she was done with the Louver, we just meandered down the streets stopping whenever we felt like it. We looked at the street stalls and walked around the Eiffel Tower. As we were vampires we chose to walk up the 1710 stairs to the top of the tower. After the Eiffel Tower we went to find a hotel to stay and shower.

We spent a week in Paris, then I pick the next destination to be Athens. Where we went to a museum and I continued her lessons in the language of Greek. We repeated this in every new country that we went to.

We would swap who picked the next destination. We went to Italy, Germany, Spain, Macedonia, Cyprus, Belarus, Sweden, Russia, and we made England our last stop.

As we had spent a year traveling around Europe. Bella was now fluent in all the languages of Europe.


	3. Chapter 3 Reposted and modified

I would like to thank Jeni K for her help.

1921 Jan

Bella POV

Watford City, North Dakota

"Bella would you like start school in the new school year?" Dad asked.

"Yes I would like to try." I said hoping I would be able.

"I will set it up for you? What year would you like to start in?" He asked, almost as eager as me.

"I think starting as sophomore would be a good choice." I picked.

It was my first day at Watford City High School, it was a short day with only two classes Math and English. The second day was a full day of seven classes. It was the fifth class , when dad got called to take me home. I don't know why, but I knew dad had my best interest at heart so I left with him. I let him pick me up and carry me out of the school.

When we arrived home I turned to dad.

"Go hunt, NOW! Sweetheart, I will explain what happened when you get back." He said pointing to the woods behind our house.

I was desperate for the reason why I got pulled from school. I just had a quick hunt. Once I had drained the first deer, I started to be able to hear the wildlife around me. I wondered if that was the reason.

"Dad I was having fun, why did you pull me out early?" I questioned, not really understanding what was going on.

"Well I got a call from the principal asking me to come and pick you up from school because you were shaking and breathing funny. When I got there it looked like you were minutes away from going into full bloodlust." Dad explained very carefully.

After the eventful day dad arranged it so that I could leave the school's property each lunch to hunt.

As I got used to the life as a high schooler, and the routine of hunting each and every lunch so that I would not be anywhere close to being in bloodlust, thing became easier. I was enjoying school and finding it fulfilling. I was learning so much.

It was the Christmas holiday and I was lying on my bed reading the next books I needed for my classes. I had gone on a hunt earlier and was waiting for Carlisle to come back from his hunt.

I heard the front door open and close. I started down the stairs, and stopped because I could smell blood. Continuing down the stairs I found Carlisle looking very sheepish with a small smile on his face.

"Bella I found her injured at the school. It looked like she tried to killed herself, why I don't know but I have mated with her. Will you help me change her?" Dad pleaded as I walked up to them and brushed her hair off her face.

"She is stunning Carlisle, of course I will help you change her. Why don't you start while I look for our new home" I told him, knowing we would have to move soon.

The woman was quite, like Carlisle told me I was during my transformation. Three days later I heard her heart start to slow down and stop. I walked into Carlisle's room to help transition the new Cullen into our world.

Carlisle went through the same questions and tasks he had me run through. From moving slowly, to the needle and thread, the puzzle tasks.

"Bella, I'm going to take your mum out for her first hunt." Dad let me know.

"Ok Dad, I have found us a house in Michigan. I will pack for us all ok." I informed him.

"Yes sweetheart thank you, we will be back in a few days." He said leading his mate out the door.

It was a few days later when they came back dirty and rumpled.

"I have organised the new house, it is in Escanaba, Michigan. Where there is a hospital that you can choose to work at." I explained to dad.

"Thank you little girl, we will move when Esme is human ready, oh you two have not met officially yet, hang on." Dad said almost bashfully.

"Its ok Dad, I knew you would get around to eventually introducing me to Mum." Carlisle walked up to bring mum to meet me.

"Bella, this is my mate and your mother Esme Anne Platt Cullen." He introduced

"Esmé, this is my daughter, now your daughter, her name is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, who

prefers to go by Bella. She, like me, is here to help you in this new life in whatever way we can." Carlisle spoke in a soothing tone.

It took mum 7 months to get human ready. We spent a few more years in Watford City.


	4. Chapter 4 Reposted and modified

I would like to thank Jeni K for her help

1933

Carlisle POV

Escanaba, Michigan

We have been living in Escanaba for three years, I sent Bella on a long hunt. I was cuddling with Esmé on the bed.

"Carlisle we need to find Bella a mate. Do you realise that she has spent more time out of the house than in." Esme commented.

"Really?" I stopped speaking because I could smell the blood of a human.

"Bella has brought a guest home, I wonder why and if she has mated?" I wondered out loud as I got off the bed to walk down the stairs.

"Dad, Dad!" Bella was calling for me, I could hear the desperation and fear in her voice.

"Come hunny, I think we are going to need support to help her through this." We ran down to find my sweetheart cradling a huge man in her arms.

"Dad please! Save him please!" she begged lying the man on the lounge, when she stepped back I saw that the man was infact a 18/19 year old boy.

"Have you mated, Bella?" I asked needing to know so I could proceed the correct way.

"No I haven't, but I need you to change him please. Dad please change him for me." Bella pleaded with me, as I held Bella's face in my hands

"Shhh shhh calm down Bella, please calm down. I will change him I need you to trust me." I answered, when I saw the look in her eyes.

"I do Carlisle, please save him." she started to shake.

He looked to be about 20 and 6'5". Why Bella needed him changed is something to think about later. I started to change the young man.

"Where did you find him?" I asked needing to know if there would be anyone looking for him.

"I was out hunting in the Hiawatha National Forest and was pulled in a direction that I was not headed. I came across him and a bear that was just about to kill him. I killed the bear and brought him to you, so that I could have a big brother." Bella said hopefully.

"It is ok Bella, you did the right thing. You sure that you haven't mated?" I knew I kept on asking the same question, but I needed to be sure.

"No Carlisle, I could live without him but I don't want to have to. I already see him as my big brother." She said stomping her foot in frustration, just like the new vampire, teenager she is.

"Calm down please, I will change him, so that you have the big brother that you determined to have." I told her, watching her calm down now that she knew she was going to get a brother.

1933

Bella POV

Michigan

It took 3 days for Emmett's transformation to complete. It was a few weeks later that I took Emmett for a hunt.

"Emmett is there any where you would like to live? You will need to keep it in the Continental US." I told him, to help narrow his options.

"I think I would like to go to New York." Emmett replied.

"I would like to go back to NY, but it would have to be north east NY" I informed him.

"Why? " Emmett asked, not knowing about my past.

"Because I am from New York and it has only been 15 years and too soon for us to go back there and live. Did Carlisle tell you about why we have to keep moving every few years?" I asked unsure of what he has been told.

"No, we didn't get that far, please tell me little sis." He asked genuinely wanting to know.

"Well because we don't age. If we stay in the same place for too long the people who live there start to ask questions, why we don't age, so before they figure it out we move." I told him.

"That makes sense, are we able to go to school?" Emmett asked sounding very optimistic.

"Yes we can, but I don't think we will this time around because as soon as you are human ready, I think we will be moving east." I told him, confirming that his wishes would come true.

We played tag all the way back home. I pushed Emmett into a big mud puddle so he pushed me into a bush, it was the most fun I have had in awhile.

"Emmett, I can't wait to go school with you. It is going to be a blast. I can't wait." I told him enthusiastically

6 months later Emmett was human ready. So we moved.


	5. Chapter 5 Reposted and modified

I would like to thank Jeni K for her help

* * *

will not happen every time but someone asked for an update

* * *

1935

Carlisle POV

Rochester, New York

I was reading a book of poems to Esmé in French, she was knitting blankets for the Knit-A-Square for Charity Organisation. She knits 10 blankets and then sends them off to the distribution centre.

I heard Emmett walk in the door.

"Dad will you please help!" I heard him yell from downstairs.

I walked down the stairs to a very similar scene, Emmett was standing in the hallway holding a gorgeous girl in his arms. She had long blonde hair and pale skin but not as pale as Bella's skin.

"Carlisle save her please, she is my mate. I have been watching her for a while. Her name is Rosalie Hale, tonight I was observing her when she was walking down the street where her suitor was drinking. When she was in their sight she was pulled into the centre of the group and then she was sexually assaulted by each one of them. They each punched her in her belly every time she made a noise. Dad I just wanted to hurt them, but I just waited for them to go so that I could save my girl. Dad please please save her!" Emmett demanded.

"Emmett I will change her for you, we would never think of denying you a life with your mate." I said trying to get him to relax and release Rosalie so that I could change her.

"Thank you Dad." He said gratefully.

I took Rosalie out of Emmett's arms, to place her on the lounge in the living room.

"Emmett you might like to leave and go fetch Bella and Esme. I will be giving her an exam." I said in my most doctor like voice.

"Dad am I able to help you change her?" Emmett asked.

"Of course you can Son, you will need to pay attention and do as I say at all times. I will be smelling her as that is the best way for me to exam her, to find out if she has any internal bleeding." I said in full doctor mode.

I knew we could take our time with her. I needed to be certain of her injuries because I would like to tell her why we changed her, and to find out the areas Emmett would have to avoid for the best outcome.

"Is everyone ready for me to start?" I asked.

"Yes, we are Dad" Bella spoke for all.

I drag my nose down the centre of Rosalie's body, I didn't smell anything until I got to her lower belly. I had to pull back and stepped away from her so that I could get the slight bloodlust under control. That hit me out of nowhere.

"Emmett when you bite stay away from her pelvis area." I told him.

"Why Carlisle, what's wrong with her?" Emmett questioned, sounding worried.

"Well those men did some major damage because if she had lived through this she would never have been able to grow a baby full term." I told him, my heartbreaking for this young woman.

"Can we please start now?" Emmett bemoaned.

"Yes Emmett, come here please. I need to go over what you are going to do. What are you feeling?" I asked, needing to prepare him for the task at hand.

"It feels like a forest fire is in my throat" He

"Thats good, you will need to use that. You will be biting her in the ankle, calves, biceps, wrists and neck. If it gets too much step back and I will complete the change" I let him know, as calmly as possible.

Emmett started to change his mate. I knew this was an amazing experience to bring your mate into our world, it made the bond stronger. Emmett was able to complete the whole task but then ran out of the house with Bella following behind him. I knew he was going to hunt.

"Esme will you please go and get Rosalie some new clothes" I asked, knowing we needed to make her comfortable for when she woke up.

"Yes I can, I will be back soon." Esme said very happy that she now had a job to do.

"Thank you, Angel. I will stay with Rosalie while Emmett is hunting. When they get back I will need to hunt too." I let her know, what my plans were.

Emmett didn't leave Rosalie's side during the whole transformation, besides the time it took him do to the hunt straight after the biting of his mate, to start Rosalie's change.

It took the average three days. When Rosalie woke up I took her, with Emmett watching, through the tasks that I set up for Bella. I even had a new task which was to thread laces into ten pairs of shoes.

Rosalie was picking this up fast and was human ready nine months later.


	6. Chapter 6 reposted and modified

I would like to thank Jeni K for her help

* * *

1969

Carlisle POV

Wilton, Minnesota

When we moved this time, I made sure enroll the kids into the Bemidji College, while I worked at the North County hospital. Esme was also volunteering at the hospital.

The kids picked the classes that they wanted to take. I heard nothing but good things from their teachers.

It had been 2 months and we had three days off from working at the hospital, when Bella walked in the front door with two unknown vampires. One was a short girl and the other is a tall male that were holding hands.

"Hello Carlisle, my name is Alice Brandon and this is my mate Jasper Whitlock. I have a talent that allows me to be able to see decided futures. Jasper has the talent to feel and effect emotions. I can see that Bella has a talent, I am just not able to pinpoint what the talent is. I think we will be able to see more aspects of her talent later." Alice said all in one breath.

Well that was a shock that my little girl has a talent, I am looking forward to helping Bella learn and grow her talent.

"Welcome to my house. May I ask what your diet is?" I asked, needing to know if we were going to have a problem.

"You may, we eat only animals just like you. I have never touched human blood and nor has

Jazz. We were both changed in 1901 by the same sire. We don't know who changed us and we don't need to know because our sire gave us eternal life together. I knew we were going to meet your family, we just had to wait for you to pick Wilton. Then I waited a month to approach Bella to gain her trust." Alice said matter of factly.

"You both are welcome to stay at my house and become a part of our family. If you are willing to obey the family rules." I told them.

"Thank you Carlisle, we will not break your rules and I know what will happen if we do." Alice told me unwavering in her responses to my questions.

2010 July

Carlisle POV

Forks, Washington

We had been in the same house for 40 years. It was the perfect house for us. Bella found it for us and Emmett had dubbed it the vampire free house. The walls were a foot thick and we could close the whole house up so that there was no entry. It was located an hour away from the small town of Forks. It has 12 rooms, including 6 bedrooms, kitchen, games room, pool, theatre room and a library.

Alice came bouncing down the stairs.

"Dad," I love that they were happy to call me dad it made me feel needed.

"Yes Alice what can I do for you?" I asked her with a smile.

"We need to start school this year." She informed me with a determined look on her face.

"Ok Alice which school?" I asked, knowing not to second guess Alice by now.

"I need you to decide to send us to Insight School of Washington. No that is not right." I stayed quiet because I knew she was watching the result that my decision formed.

"Thank you, now please pick Forks High School." I did.

"Yes that is where we need to go Carlisle." Alice said gleefully.

"Kids, Esme please meet in the dining room." I said as I walked in and sat down while waiting for everyone to arrive.

"Alice has told me that you kids need to start school this year. You are all human ready so I don't see a problem. I am going to start Bella, Alice and Jasper as freshmen, Rosalie and Emmett as sophomores." I see that Alice has her hand up waiting for a turn to talk, I nodded my allowance.

"From what I have seen in the vision I had when talking with dad, nothing happens for two years its when Bella, Jasper and I start our junior year, that something big is going to happen to the family. I would also like to ask permission to shop for all your school things from clothes to school supplies." Alice said, always eager to shop.

"You don't have to ask, ye, baby." Jasper said, wanting to make his mate happy.

"Sure I don't see why not." Bella said not minding either way

Alice looked to Rosalie and Emmett and waited for them to make up their minds. She squealed so I guess she got the answer she wanted.

"Off you go kids, have fun." Mum said playfully.

Alice POV

I pulled Jasper with me into the next store, I knew how I wanted to dress everyone. Rosalie was going in nice form fitting jeans and silky tops that I knew Emmett would love. Emmett, I was making dress as an everyday jock. Jasper would be true to his Southern roots. Bella would be dressed in jeans and simple t-shirts in all shades of blue, I know the reason for that would show itself later. I also wanted to buy set of clothes for an unknown person, who was a tall male, that's all I could see from my visions at the moment.

I walked in to American Eagle and started to just pick up things I could see in Bella's closet. There were mainly plain t shirts, some graphic tees, there were also over shirts both long and short sleeves. Jeans were the most common, there were colours from white to most being black, but they were all skinny cut.

I stayed in American Eagle for jeans and long skirts. My tops were solid peasant type tops that I knew Jasper would love to see me in.

After the shopping marathon, I was ready to curl up with Jasper in our bed in the VF house.


	7. Chapter 7 reposted and modified

I would like to thank Jeni K for her help

* * *

If there is no date above the name of the person POV who it speaking, means there is little or no date change.

* * *

2010

Alice POV

It was the day before the first day of school and I told Carlisle that he would need to pick Bella up from school because it was going to be hard on her and she would not be in the correct state to control her vampire traits.

I drove Bella and Rosalie to school, while Emmett drove his new car in with Jasper. We all went to get new cars, Jasper and Bella choose to go carless.

Emmett picked a light grey Jeep wrangler, Rosalie picked a red BMW M3 convertible, I chose a yellow 9-11 Porsche. Carlisle made us choose one that wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb. So I chose a Volvo XC90 in black with a blue inside. I hoped I picked well for the unknown person. I could also see Bella loving this car, once the person who I kept getting glimpses of joined our family.

We all walked into the office to get our rosters for the quarter. I was in every class that Bella was in, that made the end of the day a little better, but still with the same result of Bella having a panic attack.

It was going good until we walked into the cafeteria. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting at a table at the back of the room. Bella was shaking because she was fighting with her talent, I was still trying to work out what her talent was. It wasn't an easy one to workout, I could not see it clearly.

She lasted until the end of the fourth period, I had called Carlisle to come down and rescue her.

Carlisle POV

I was sitting in my office when Alice called.

"Carlisle you need to come now to pick up Bella, she won't make it any longer without using her vampirisms." Alice said, worried for her sister.

"Ok Alice, I will come now." I said in a rushed tone.

"Thank you Carlisle." I could hear the relief in her voice.

I got out of my office and ran to the doctors desk telling them that I was out for the day, family emergency. I just left and jumped in my Mercedes and drove with my vampire speed to get to my little girl.

I walked into the school office and got the attention of Mrs. Cope.

"Hello Mrs. Cope, I am here to pull Bella out for the rest of the day, her sister told me that Bella is about to have a massive panic attack." I said, hoping to get to Bella quickly.

"Really? Poor thing, I will get the forms for you and call Bella to the office." She said as she hurried off to get what was needed for Bella's release from the rest of her classes for the day.

"Thank you." I said, filling out the paperwork as I waited.

Mrs. Cope walked over to the mike.

"'Bella Cullen, Bella Cullen you are required to the front office now'. She shouldn't be long Mr. Cullen." Mrs. Cope informed me.

"Thank you once again. I will wait for her outside." I replied

I left the office in time to catch Bella, she was shaking. I sat her in the back of the car and went around the other side and got in next to her. I pulled her onto my lap sideways.

"Bella talk to me, I can't help unless you talk to me. What are you feeling?" I asked, not knowing how to help her through this.

"I feel like I don't have any control." Bella said in a shaky voice.

"When did you last hunt sweetheart?" I asked, hoping that was the answer to what was wrong with her.

"It must have been at least a few weeks ago." She admitted knowing she waited to long to hunt.

"That's pushing it for too long little one, when we get home you are to go far and wide to find two if not more big mammals. Ok!" I ordered.

"Ok Daddy." She said in a small voice.

We got out of the back seat and got in the front and drove home.

"Bella call me if you need me, or decide to call Alice and we will find you. Have fun on your hunt and just hunt what you find." I told her, knowing she would do just that.

"Thank you dad." Bella said as she kissed my cheek and took off into the woods.

Bella POV

I found a cougar before I left the state. I found a bear in Montana and another in Minnesota, Emmett will be jealous that I got not one but two bears. I went to find a wolf because I wanted to try one. I went to New Hampshire and found a big one, it ranked up there with the cougar, it was that good.

On the way back smelt someone new.


	8. Chapter 8 reposted and modified

I would like to thank Jeni K for her help

* * *

If there is no date above the name of the person POV who it speaking, means there is little or no date change.

* * *

Bella POV

I stopped in my tracks when I realised that the new person was upwind of me, but it is a new scent. I decided to tell Alice where I was and that I needed everyone with me.

I ran slower until I saw my family. I had been talking to Alice while I ran so they knew what they were walking in to. I saw them ahead and ran around them to get in my place on the other side of Carlisle. We then walked until Alice told us to stop and wait, we did so, as she took over directing us in where to stand and how to act.

It was five minutes later when the vampire that had been following me for the last few hours came to stand in front of my family.

"Hello My name is James, I am looking for a place to stay that is safe for a few weeks. Do you know anywhere that I can use?" He smoothly said, something seemed off with him.

Carlisle looked over at James then to Alice, I could tell that they were playing the "what if" game. I saw Alice give Carlisle the so so motion with her hand to tell him that there were too many choices and options for her to give a solid and unwavering decision.

Carlisle did what was the only thing he could think of.

"You are welcome to stay at our house for," he quickly looked at Alice who held up 3 fingers.

"A max of 3 weeks, because we will be closing the house up for an undetermined amount of time after you leave." James looked at Carlisle.

"Thank you for your hospitality." James said. Looking very pleased with himself. That alone had me on edge

It was a week later that I regretted that Carlisle had offered our house for James to recuperate in. It didn't take long for him to realise I was the only unmated one in the house. He tried many times to form a bond with or just to have his way with me. It was getting really awkward and I just want him out of the house. I have had enough.

I went to see Alice to play the "what if" game. Every choice that let James stay here for the whole three weeks, showed that I would end up hating life and the thing that she saw happening in 2012 wouldn't happen. That would split the family into pieces and everyone would be miserable.

We talked on my phone, so that our conversation stayed between us. We made a plan where we would tell Carlisle that Alice saw a big storm coming and we needed to shut the house up. In Alice's mind this was the only way to get rid of James.

"Carlisle will you come here please, Alice has seen something?" I called to him, setting our plan in motion.

"Carlisle there is going to be a huge storm coming though and if we leave the house open I see all the windows breaking. We need to close the house up." While she was saying this I was writing in my phone to tell him that we need James out of the house, now.

"It's ok Bella, you are my daughter and you and your happiness and comfort comes first, you know this and so does everyone else." Carlisle told me.

"Thank you Daddy, So much. I don't know what I would do without you." I said, grateful to have him in my life.

Carlisle POV

I was so torn. My little girl needed James out of the house. From what I was gathering from the messages I was reading off Bella's phone, my world was going to end and I was only going to have Esme. Not that was the worst thing possible, but I needed my whole family. I gave Bella and Alice a hug then left to find James.

"James, I sorry to cut your visit with us short, but Alice has just told me that we need to shut up the house early to protect it." I told him, hoping he did not question me.

"That is ok Carlisle, thank you for letting me stay here." James said.

"You are welcome James but I need to start shutting the house down." I said as I walked James to the door.

"Good bye, James." I said as he walked out the front door.

"See you, Carlisle." James responded with a somewhat creepy smile.

When he left and I shut the door and flicked switch that retracted the drawbridge. Alice came bouncing in the room.

"I need to take Bella out for a hunt and I need to watch for James while she hunts. If Bella doesn't trust someone, I won't either because I am starting to get glimpses of her talent. I think it will come out fully in 2012." Alice said with complete conviction.

"Go Alice take Bella because I know she has waited too long again." I said knowing I could trust Alice with the safety of my first born.

I went to find Esme to help me lock the house down.

"Esme, we need to shut the house down bar one window so that Bella and Alice can get back inside." I let her know.

"Ok Carlisle I'll do the right side while you do the left. I will leave a window open on the first floor, Ok?" Esme said as she took off to lock the house down.

"Yes Angel, that sounds like a good plan." I gave her a long kiss on the lips and was on my way to shut up the house. It took 4 hours to close the house down. Once the house was turned into a solid square, it was vampire proof. We would be able to get out and kill a vampire before they could do any damage to the house.

"Esme are you all done?" I asked, needing to hold her in my arms.

"Yes honey, why?" She responded, while walking towards me.

"I was just missing you." I huffed as in my mind it had been way too long since she had been where she belongs, taking her in my arms and kissing her.

We were cuddling on the couch when we heard a big slam that happen every time the last hole was closed.

"How was your hunt?" I asked as Bella and Alice walked in to the theatre room and sat down.

"It could have been better, James was lurking everywhere we went. He scared a herd of deer, so their blood was not that appetizing. I believe he was hoping due to the lack of nice blood, it would lure Bella further away from the house." Alice said, happy that she saw James' plans that he had for Bella.

"Bella what movie would you like to watch?" Alice asked even though she already knew the answer.

"That's a stupid question Alice because isn't my answer always the same?" Bella said in a playful tone.

"Yes it is but I was hoping for a new answer." I looked at Alice, shaking my head.

"That is never going to happen Alice, Bella you stand your ground." Esme said, encouraging Bella.

"So dad how long are we skipping school?" Bella asked, already missing the routine of her classes.

"I don't know Bella, that is up to Alice as always." I said looking her way, wanting to know the answer myself.

"It is going to be middle of October when we open the house. James will give up around the middle of September."

We spent the weeks as couples, until Bella said she needed some family time. She got out a board game and we played Monopoly for four days straight. Bella won the game by having the most money and having the rest of us owning her money.


	9. Chapter 9 Reposted and modified

I would like to thank Jeni K for her help

2012 Sept

Bella POV

Forks, Washington

We had gone back to school late October 2010, that was when Alice had told us that James had gone east, finally. It was an easy time going to school. We had no dramas at all, each of us were getting A+s across the board.

It was the start of a the school year and during the whole month of August there were rumors flying around the town, that a new family was moving here and that there was a new kid who was going to be starting in our grade.

It was the start of the new term, the first day back , when my world was picked up, turn upside down, then placed back down gently.

We went to school early because Alice had pushed us all out the door.

"If you guys don't hurry we will be late. We need to be sitting at the benches this morning." Alice said in a rush.

"Ok,ok Alice." We all said as we were walking to the cars.

We sat down at the table indicated by Alice. She chose the table in the centre of the outdoor setting. We started to hear the other students talking about the new kid.

"Did you hear, there is a new kid starting today?" We heard one of the humans say.

"Yeah, I heard that he and his mum moved from Texas, after his dad died or something like that." Did these children have nothing better to do than gossip?

I turned to Alice who had an all knowing smile on her face.

"Alice is this what we have been waiting for?" I asked, eager to see how her vision would play out.

"Yes I think so, there are still so many possibilities. The future is changing so fast, I am not able to tell what is going to happen." Alice said. sounding more frustrated by the minute.

"Wow, he must have arrived because the lust in the school just kicked up into high gear and there is a lot of jealousy flying around to." Jasper said.

"I will see you guys at lunch,ok?" I said, not knowing how I felt about this new development.

We all went to our first classes, this new kid was all that was talked about during class. I was the first one to our lunch table, we have had the same one since the day we arrive at Forks high.

I started to hear the students whispering about the new kid called Edward Masen. The girls were talking about his looks and the boys were complaining that they were being ignored by the girls.

I was joined by the rest of my family. I had my back facing the door, when all of a sudden I gasped and took a deep breath. I felt a change in the room but had no clue what it was.

"Why is it like I am just now starting to be able to breathe?" I asked confused.

Alice looked at me,

"You have just mated, Bella. That's what it felt like when I found Jasper. Was it the same for you Emmett?" Alice asked, already knowing it was.

"Yes it was, it was like that a huge weight had been lifted off my chest and shoulders. Does it feel like that Little sis?" Emmett explained, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Is this what I have been waiting 94 years for?" I asked.

"Yes Bella it is, I did tell you your world would change, didn't I?" Alice said a little too smug for my liking.

I walked into English and sat down at my desk. I pulled out my copy of 'Night of the Vampire' by Raymond Giles and waited for the class to start. Every one had been seated. The chair next to me was never taken by a student. My breathing became easier, so I looked up to see who had just walked into the classroom. I was blown away by the boy who was standing by the teachers desk.

He came and sat down in the empty seat next to me.

"Hello my name is Edward Masen, what is your name?" He asked, his voice surprisingly pleasant.

"Hi Edward, I'm Bella Cullen, it's nice to finally meet you. I have been hearing about you all day." I replied, surprised that he had the courage to even talk to me.

"Only good things I hope." Edward said on a flirty tone.

"Yes, only good things" I looked up into his dark green eyes.

2012

Edward POV

Forks, Washington

Why couldn't I get this girl off my mind? I had first seen her sitting with her family in the courtyard, then in the cafeteria. The tiny black haired girl wouldn't stop looking at me. I could tell that she was thinking that I was perfect for her sister Bella.

I walked in to my English class and felt a lot better. I looked around to see if there was a reason for this, I saw the most stunning girl I have ever seen. I felt so safe when ever she was around. I sat down in the only spare seat in the classroom, I was ecstatic that I was forced to sit next to her.

I needed to introduce myself to her. So I did.

"Edward, are you enjoying the weather?" Bella asked, seeming to be lost at what to say.

"Are you really asking me about the weather?" I joked, trying to lighten things up.

"Yeah I guess, I am. Well?" She asked, with a small smile playing on her lips.

"I am really enjoying the weather. I like rain and the sound it makes when it falls through trees. I hate hot temperatures, I hated living in Texas there is no way to escape from the heat." I told her, wanting her to know me.

"Edward, would you like to come over to my house sometime?" Bella asked.

"I would love to Bella." She looked down at her phone. Then back to me with a huge smile on her face. She showed me her phone. The message said 'well done Bella, your future is becoming clearer, gold star!'

"What does she mean your future is becoming clearer?" I asked, confused by the strange text.

"Alice thinks she can see the future. So she likes to 'predict' our futures. When would you like to come over?" She said with a roll of her eyes which was so adorable.

"Is it possible to come over Friday?" I asked, wishing it was Friday already.

She looked at her phone once again, then looked at me.

"Yes, Friday is perfect. What would you to eat for dinner that night?" She asked, her face lighting up with her smile.

"Mushroom risotto would be delightful, if it's not too much trouble." I told her, not wanting her to go through too much trouble for me.

"No, it's no trouble at all." I had to touch her. I cupped her face and ran my thumb over her cheek, she was so stunning. I don't know how I am going to breathe without her around.

At the end of class, my Bella gave me a copy of the notes of what happened in the class. I had been too distracted with Bella to care to pay attention to the teacher.


	10. Chapter 10 reposted and modified

I would like to thank Jeni K for her help

2012

Bella POV

Forks, Washington

After school I ran into Alice's arms. I had my first date ever. I couldn't wait.

"Alice will you give me a makeover before Edward comes over?" I asked for the first time ever.

"I would be delighted to help you get ready for your date." Alice said, happy to see me so happy.

"I am so excited. Can we go home now." I asked needing my mother.

"Sure Bella" Alice told me.

When we got home I ran inside to see mum, I needed her help.

"Mum do you remember how to cook? I remember a little bit. I would like to cook Edward a mushroom risotto and simple dessert for us to enjoy." I said all in one breath, sounding a little like Alice.

"I would love to help to make a dinner for your date, tell me about him." Mum said, eager to help me in any way she could.

"He is about 6'3", has the most fascinating colour of bronze hair and the most bewitching dark emerald eyes." I told her, thinking about his stunning face as I described him.

"He sounds perfect for you little one. I can't wait to meet him" Mum said with a serene smile.

Friday came fast, Edward and I had spent all the possible time that we could between our classes together. When the end of school came I was eager for our date to start.

" I am really looking forward to tonight." I said as I stood on my toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Edward." I said, wishing it was later already, I couldn't wait

"See you later my Bella." Edward said, letting me know that he was as eager as I am for our date.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek, that I could still feel when I was preparing his dinner.

I was in the kitchen with mum, Rosalie and Alice talking about Edward and I. I told them about the kisses.

"Bella, Carlisle and I would like to know if you feel any burning in your throat when you are near him." Mum asked hopefully.

"No I don't feel any burning at all whenever I am with him." I told her honestly, I knew they were worried about my bloodlust kicking in, as I had never let anyone this close to me before. It could be very risky for the family.

Alice looked me over.

"What does it feel like when you kiss?" Alice asked, curiously as her mate was a vampire when she first kissed him.

"It feels like I am complete and that nothing can go wrong." I was thinking of a life with him, when I heard Alice gasp.

"Bella, I was getting a vision. Whatever you were thinking about, decide one way or the other please." Alice said, wanting a clearer picture.

"Ok Alice." I started to think about how I could convince Carlisle to help me change him so that I could keep him. I just knew I needed Edward with me always.

"Oh Bella, is that what you really want above all else?" Alice said, it sounded like she would cry if she could.

"Yes Alice, why what have you seen?" I asked, needing to know.

"Well, I have seen you get your wish. I don't see how it happens, but it happens soon. You need to go talk to dad when he is home. I think tomorrow would be a good day to go hunting with him." Alice informed me.

"Ok Alice, please keep this to your self" I begged her.

"I will Bella." Alice promised with complete conviction in her voice.

When it was time for Edward to arrive, everyone wanted him to get here safely so Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie had all gone to watch and follow, to make sure that he made it to the house safely.

I heard him pull up and went to open the door for him. He looked so cute wearing black jeans and a long sleeved shirt that he had rolled to reveal his forearms. Damn he looked good!

"Hello Edward, how was you day after school?" I asked, needing to know how he fared without me near.

"It was as good as it could be. I was missing you." Edward said, with a small pout playing at his lips.

"I was missing you too. Would you like to meet my family?" I asked him, eager for him to meet everyone.

"Yeah I can't wait, lets go." I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the lounge where everyone was waiting. The men were standing behind their mates. I had been stalling with Edward so that everyone could come back from watching Edward as he drove up.

I took Edward first to Carlisle and Esmé.

"Edward this is my mum and dad." Esmé looked at Edward and then gave him a big hug.

"Welcome to the family Edward, I hope you enjoy your dinner." Mum said, she was the epitome of a good hostess.

"Edward welcome to my home." Dad said, shaking Edward hand.

"Thank you Carlisle." Edward replied politely.

We walked over to both Jasper, Alice and Emmett, Rosalie.

"Edward you know who these people are but please forget that so I can introduce you to my big brothers Emmett and Jasper and my big sister Rosalie, and Alice who is my little sister." I introduced everyone.

"Welcome little Bro, we are going to be the best brothers ever!" Emmett said, acting like the big kid we all know he is.

"It delightful to meet you Edward." Alice said, smiling a big, toothy smile.

"Welcome Edward." Jasper and Rosalie said at the same time, making everyone laugh.

Esme walked up to us.

"Edward you are welcome to look around the house." She said, wanting him to be comfortable in our house.

"Thank you Esme." He looked at me, he looked a bit worried.

"It's ok Edward, I won't be far at all. You are safe in this house, Alice is going to explode if I don't talk to her soon." I cupped his face for the comfort that he needed. "Edward puppy, I won't be far, if you need me call me and I will come." I encouraged him to explore.

"Ok my Bella." He walked away to look at the tv stuff. Alice bounded over and spoke to me in whispers that only I could hear.

"That is who all the male clothes I bought when we started school are for. I also see him as a vampire, I can't tell when it will happen, only that it will. You need to talk to Carlisle. He is your mate." She told me quickly and quietly so that only I would hear her.

"I will go hunting with him and talk to him tomorrow." I let her know that I understood why she was telling me this.

At a volume that Edward could hear I called to him.

"Our dinner is ready." I told him. Edward followed Carlisle into the dining room, where someone had placed two table settings so that we were sitting next to each other. There were also some lit candles.

"Edward are you ready to eat." I asked him.

"Yes, I can't wait to taste the dinner that you have cooked for us to enjoy." Edward said with the utmost confidence in my cooking. Which I was not so sure where his confidence was coming from, as no one in this house had cooked human food in close to 90 years. It must be the security that your mate provides.

"Edward sit down and I will get us our dinner, what would to drink?" I asked, wanting to please him.

"Coke will be perfect, thank you." He said.

I went and got the drinks and risotto. Then went back into the dining room. As I left the kitchen I heard Alice whisper,

"We are going now, have fun." She said, knowing I wanted to be alone with Edward for a little while.

"Thank you" I whispered back

"Here is you dinner I hope you like it." I said a little nervous, as it had been a while since I had to make human food.

"Thank you Baby, where is everyone else?" Edward asked.

"They have gone out to leave us alone to enjoy our first date. I think dad and mum are up stairs in their room, just incase." I told him.

"Incase of what?" He asked, not knowing just how bad things could go.

"Of anything that might go wrong and to be good parents that are, supervising teenagers in their house. Are you enjoying your dinner?" I asked, needing to know that his food is good.

"Yes it is excellent, thank you so much." We moved onto dessert, which was brownies. The night was perfect, we fed each other the brownies. After dinner I walked Edward out to his car. Being next to him out of the house was getting to be too much. I called out to dad, where he and mum would only be able to hear.

"Carlisle please come quick, I need help." I said a little frantically.


	11. Chapter 11 Reposted and modified

I would like to thank Jeni K for her help

2012

Carlisle POV

I was watching tv with Es when I heard Bella's cry for help. I used my vampire speed and ran to her. I slowed down when I got to the front door. I walked out and saw that Bella was slightly shaking, so I strolled to Bella as not to alarm Edward that anything was wrong. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"Is it better now?" I asked her unsure of how stable she was currently.

"Yes, thank you Dad." She answered then spoke to Edward.

"Edward thank you so much for coming over, I had the best time tonight and I will see you in school as soon as I can. Ok?" Bella said.

"Yes Bella, its ok, see you at school." Edward said sounding a little worried.

Edward looked at me,

"Thank you for letting me have dinner at your house." He said in a polite voice.

"Your welcome Edward and my house is always open to you whenever you need. A safe place to go." I told him as he was part of the family now.

We watched Edward as he drove away. I knew that the kids were somewhere along the drive making sure that he made it to the main road.

"You ok little one?" I asked, worried, but proud that Bella didn't push herself too far.

"Yes I think I need to hunt, will you join me? I need to talk to you about Edward and what Alice has seen." Bella asked me.

"Sure sweetheart, whatever you need from me, you know all you have do is ask. I am here to help you through all the drama's that this kicks up every now and then." I told her, running into the forest with her for the hunt and talk that she asked of me.

Edward POV

Forks, Washington

As I was driving away, I saw Carlisle cradle Bella's face as if he was checking to see if she was sick. I hope she is ok. I will ask one of the Cullen's when I see them.

Monday at school , I joined the Cullen's at their lunch table. It was interesting watching them eat, because I don't think single piece of food actually went into their mouths.

"Alice where is Bella, is she okay?" I asked very worried that Bella might be seriously ill.

"Of course she is. Carlisle kept her home today because she was feeling lethargic this morning and would not be able to handle school today. She says hello and that she will be back in school soon." Alice said very cheerfully bouncing on her toes.

It took four days before Bella was back in school. Everyday after school , while she was out, I went to her house to check on her. I was met with either Carlisle or Esme, I begged them to let me see her but they said that she wasn't feeling well. Everyday I took her some flowers, I took daisies, then tulips, on the third night I took her a bunch of wildflowers. Each night that I gave her flowers whoever opened the door would give me a note from her, the last one said 'look after my heart, I left it with you. I love you.'

I saw that she was back at school on Friday. When I saw her in the parking lot, I couldn't wait any longer so I ran over to her and gave her a hug and twirled her around. I was so happy to see her.

"Edward put me down, I am so happy to see you too. Thank you so much for my flowers, my favourite were the wildflowers." She said as she stood on her toes and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

We spent every lunch together and each afternoon we spent at either my house or Bella's. I was starting to see strange things that were happening or should I say 'not happening'. They never seemed to eat, they would stop pretending to when I was the only one that could see them. But, when there was a chance that other people might see them the Cullen's would act like they were eating. They don't go to school during sunny days and they never get sick. It was all very strange in my mind.

When I stayed at Bella's house, I started to see strange things that happened there as well. Like I have seen Alice at the top of the stairs and then I have blinked and she was standing next to me. Emmett and Jasper have been playing XBox and they would move so fast that there hands are a blur. I have also seen Esme lift the couch and move it using one hand to clean under it.

I spent few days at home thinking about the things that I had seen. I was sitting on my bed looking over the notes I had made of the things I had seen or heard. I heard a noise outside and I opened my window to look around but saw nothing so I went back to my bed.

I looked up and saw my Bella sitting in my desk chair just watching me.

"How did you get in here?" I asked, not knowing what to think about her sudden appearance.

"The window." Bella replied with a smirk, like she knew some secret.

"Have you been doing this a lot lately?" I asked, at a lost for words.

"Just the past couple of weeks. I like watching you sleep, it's fascinating to me." She said, standing and walking closer to me.

"Bella, I love you so much. Talk to me please, I know you are not human please tell me what you are." I asked her, needing to know what I was dealing with.

"Edward what have you worked out so far?" Bella asked, sounding unsure for the first time since I met her.

"Well you're always cold and you don't eat unless someone besides me is watching, you are super fast and strong. What are you? Nothing is going to change the way I feel about you." I said, meaning every word.

"I have been given permission from everyone, to tell you that we are vampires and we only drink animal blood. Some of us have talents." She said slowly, giving me time to digest her words.

"Talents?" I questioned, not knowing if she was being cryptic for a reason behind what she was referring to.

"Yeah Alice can see the future, Jasper can feel emotions and affect them. Alice tells me that I have a talent that will come out soon." She looked at her phone and smiled at me.

"Alice says you will have one as well, she just doesn't see what it is." She told me, like she was proud I that I would be gifted in some way.

"Ok so what does this mean?" I asked confused.

"It means that you now know our secret and we have put our faith in you that you will keep it." Bella said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I will, I promise Bella. I love you and I think of the rest of the Cullen's as my family." I told her with complete conviction.

"I need to go now Edward I'm hungry, I will see you soon." Bella said, sounding a little reluctant to leave.

"Bye Bella" She left my room as quickly and quietly as she had entered it.

I heard mum walk in the house so I walked into the kitchen to find her putting away things like they had wronged her in some way.

"What's wrong Mum?" I asked, not know what her problem was.

"Is it true, what I have been hearing? That you have been fornicating with that Cullen girl." Mum said with disgust evident in her voice.

"Well I wouldn't call it fornicating. We have only kissed on the cheeks." I told her, not understanding what the problem was.

"I forbid you to see any of the Cullen's anymore! They are a weird family they have strange eyes." She said, pure hatred coming from her eyes.

"And what will you do if I don't stop communicating with them?" I asked needing to know just how far mum would go to keep me from seeing the girl I love.

"I will not allow you back in this house!" Mum said in the coldest voice I had ever heard out of her.

"Ok Mum, do I have time to pack or do I have to leave now? I will not stop seeing Bella and her family." I told her, having no problem choosing my Bella and the Cullen's over her.

"Edward you have a week to leave this house, but leave the car its mine." She said, with no emotion at all.

"Ok mum, I am sorry it came to this. I will be out of the house by Friday, and I will leave the car." I told her as I walked out of her kitchen.

I packed a quick bag and my school stuff and walked out the door. I had left the car keys on the kitchen bench, so I started to walk with no real destination in mind. I was just not thinking, there was too much going on in my head to figure it all out. Somehow I ended up at Bella's house.


End file.
